New Love
by luvtwilight
Summary: Jacob killed Bella and the Cullens won't let Edward die. What happens when Bella's sister moves to Forks?
1. School

Chapter 1: School

"Edward?" Alice asked me. I looked at her. I knew what I looked like. I was a mess. Jacob Black had lost control around Bella and killed her. Alice and the rest of my 'family' wouldn't let me kill myself to be with her.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked. _It's time for school._ She told my through thought. I nodded and sighed. Alice and I had 'failed' our junior year, so we were taking it all over again. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were going back as seniors.

I walked out of my room and walked down to my Volvo. I drove my normal speed and tried to forget how I used to tease Bella whenever she commented about my driving.

We were still going to Forks High. I sighed as I walked to the familiar building to start my day. I didn't really pay attention to the class. I was going to pass anyway. I was listening to the thoughts of my classmates.

_Wow, Edward Cullen is so hot._

_I wonder if the new girl will go out with me. I never realized how much she looks like that Isabella Swan girl…_ that thought got my attention. I was eager for lunch. I wanted to see this new girl for myself.

I got to lunch and sat at the same table. I looked around trying to find this new girl.

"Edward?" Alice asked me. I looked at her. "What are you looking for?" she asked. I was about to tell her when she slipped into a vision. I saw the vision not in her eyes, but in real life.


	2. Does He Know

**Chapter 2: **

**Does He Know?**

EPOV

The new girl walked in and looked at me shocked. I was shocked as well. She blushed and looked away. She walked over to where a bunch of gothic people were sitting. She walked right over to them and sat down next to one of the guys. She was wearing all black and she looked great in it.

Alice looked over at the girl and smiled. "Edward, do you know who that is?" she asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. "That is Bella's sister." She said. I looked at that girl. I was suddenly pulled to her. I don't know what it was, but I was falling for her. I loved her more than Bella.

I followed her and her friends out of the lunch room to the band class. It was the first day of school so the teacher always put on a C.D.

When the music started, I heard the voice of an angel. I looked and saw it was the new girl.

The song was The Only One.

_When they all come crashing down- mid-flight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life   
you know you're not the only one_

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing   
heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

All I could do was stare. She had the most beautiful voice. When the song was over, I heard her having a conversation with the guy she sat next to at lunch.

"Natasha, keep singing. I knew it hurts, but I knew that you love to sing and it will take your mind off Bella." He said.

"Tyler, you didn't know her like I did. You were only her cousin." Natasha said. tears were beginning to run down her cheeks.

The next song came on and she began to sing. It was Snow White Queen.

_stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you_

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me

You belong to me  
my snow white queen   
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear   
all your hands on me  
I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see   
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over   
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

I saw that Alice and the rest of my family were in the room now watching Natasha.

The next song and the one after that broke my heart. It was Weight of the World and Your Star.

_Feels like the weight of the world  
like God in heaven gave me a turn   
don't cling to me; I swear I can't fix you  
still in the dark, can you fix me?_

freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me  
I wont be held down by who I used to be  
she's nothing to me

Feels like the weight of the world  
like all my screaming has gone unheard  
and ohm I know you don't believe in me  
safe in the dark, how can you see? 

Freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be

The next song came on and I was about to die. Your Star.

_I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today  
I can't see your star   
the mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away_

and I'm alone now  
me and all I stood for  
we're wandering now  
all in parts in pieces, swim lonely  
find your own way out

I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
how can the darkness feel so wrong?

and I'm alone now  
me and all I stood for  
we're wandering now  
all in parts in pieces, swim lonely  
find your own way out

So far away  
its growing colder without your love  
why can't you feel me calling your name?   
can't break the silence  
its breaking me

all my fears turn to rage

and I'm alone now me  
and all I stood for   
we're wandering now  
all in parts and pieces, swim lonely   
find your own way out

"Natasha?" I watched as Alice walked over to her. Natasha looked shocked, and then a look of recognition came over her.

"Alice Cullen?" she asked. Alice nodded and Natasha's eyes filled with tears.

NPOV

"Alice Cullen?" I asked. Alice nodded and I ran over to her. "Did you tell him it was me?" I asked Alice.

"No. He doesn't know who you are. He think's you're Natasha, Bella's sister. It was such a lovely trick to play on him. Don't worry, everyone else in the family knows it's you Bella." Alice said.

**Surprise, surprise. Tell me what you think. Edward doesn't know it's Bella until she agrees to date him. How long can she resist? Find out, but you have to review.**


	3. Singing

**Chapter 3:**

**Singing**

**EPOV**

Weeks have gone by and Natasha won't even look at me. I want to date her, I need to date. I think only she can help my get over Bella.

"Edward, you don't want to be late and miss Natasha coming to school." Alice said. I heard the rest on my family laughed. I swear, they know something that I don't and I can't read there thoughts.

I ran down the stairs wearing all black. I wanted Natasha to think I was just like her.

When we arrived at school, my family waited in the car with me. We saw a black mustang convertible with what looked like blood dripping down the sides pull into the spot next to my car. Natasha drove fast and it was a pretty cool car.

I saw Natasha and her friends get out of the car. "I call driving home." The boy named Tyler said.

Natasha stopped and stared at him like he had grown another head. Alice started to laugh. I looked back at her. "Just watch." She said.

Tyler noticed that Natasha was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"What fucking planet are you from?" she asked.

"Earth." He said confused.

"Oh, really, then you know that there is no way in hell you are driving MY car." She said.

"But I called it." He whined.

"You can call it what ever the hell you want, but you are NOT driving my car." She said.

"Natasha, why not?" he asked.

"Need I remind you what happened to my sliver mustang when I let you drive it?" she asked.

Tyler and a guy named Michael flinched at the memory. "I don't remember what happened." Tyler said.

Natasha sighed. "I let you drive it, you two got drunk, AND YOU RAN MY CAR INTO A TREE!" she yelled.

My family started to laugh so hard.

"It was totally Michael's fault." Tyler said.

"I don't give a shit whose fault it was!" Natasha yelled.

"I thought you loved this car." Tyler said backing away from Natasha.

"You're right. This car is so much hotter than the silver one. I love the color black and I got the blood drips for free." Natasha said.

Alice got out of the car and walked over to Natasha. "Natasha!" Alice called. Natasha turned around and smiled at Alice. Her smiled got wider as the rest of my family walked over to her. Her smile faded when she saw me.

**NPOV (actually it is Bella's POV, but for now until Edward realizes that Natasha is Bella, it will say Natasha's POV)**

"Natasha!" Alice called. I turned around and smiled at her. My smile grew when I saw the rest of the Cullens walk out. My smiled faded when Edward walked out of the car. Emmett walked over and gave me a hug. "Hello Bella. You know I think you look awesome in black." He whispered so only I could hear.

Rosalie hugged me and whispered as quietly as Emmett, "Bella, I missed you. I have to say this is an awesome plan. I didn't think you would come up with something like this." I smiled at her when she released me.

"Hello Natasha." Edward said. I turned my back on him and faced the rest on my friends and the Cullens. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

A car drove by and I began to sing along with the song that was on. It was This is How You Remind Me by Nickelback.

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet 3x

When the song was over, a crowd had formed around my group. I blushed when they told me to sing again. I didn't want to, but I was trapped until I did. The next song that came on the radio was The Real Me by Alexis.

**Come on, come on, come on  
Oh oh  
I trip, I fall, I catch myself  
Even wishen I was someone else  
I'm never where I'm suppose to be  
Oh oh  
I laugh out loud at stupid things  
When I'm nervous I've been known to sing  
I'm not sure what I should believe  
I don't know who I am yet (am yet, am yet)  
But I know who I wanna be **

Chorus

Its an adventure (an adventure)  
Finding the real me (the real me)  
I'm a reflection (a reflection)   
Everything I see (the real me)  
I cant wait to discover  
I know I'm going to love her  
The real me  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh 

I stumble, I crumble when your near  
And all of my thoughts just disappear  
I find myself in an awkward spot  
I'm losing all my sleep at night  
Feel the question in my mind  
Does he love me  
Does he love me not  
I build up my confidence with every experience

Its an adventure (an adventure)  
Finding the real me (the real me)  
I'm a reflection (a reflection)   
Everything I see (the real me)  
I cant wait to discover  
I know I'm goin to love her  
The real me  
Uh uh uh uh ya ya ya ya   
Uh uh uh uh ya ya ya ya

An adventure (an adventure)   
Finding the real me (the real me)  
I'm a reflection (a reflection)  
Everything I see (the real me)  
I cant wait to discover  
I know I'm goin to love her  
The real me...  
Uh ...

Finally the teachers made us go into the school. On the way to the school, Tyler and I were listening to his Ipod and singing along with the song Land of Confusion by Disturbed.

**must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street**

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to

By this time we were in class. My first class was Spanish 2. I really hated this class. I paid no attention until we got to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down by Tyler and Michael. It was towards prom time and it was time to nominate prom king/queens.

"Edward Cullen!" someone said. I snorted. That figures. Oh great, he didn't refuse.

"Tyler Wilkinson." I said. I laughed at his face, but he didn't refuse.

"You're going to get it now." He whispered as they stared to nominate queens.

"Natasha Swan!" Tyler said.

"NO! I refuse!" I said.

"What?" the teacher asked.

"I said N…" Tyler put his hand over my mouth.

"She accepts." Tyler said. He took his hand away.

"Like hell I do." I said.

"I do n…" once again my mouth was covered, this time by Michael. When I finally freed myself the teacher was gone. "Oh I hate you two soooo much." I said.

They smiled. I heard laughing and turned to see Alice and the rest of the Cullens laughing at me.

I got up and walked over to them. "Shut the hell up okay?" I said and smacked them all on the back of the heads. They were shocked.

That made Michael and Tyler start laughing. I sighed and walked back to my table. I smacked them both on the back on the head and sat down. I smiled and ate my lunch. I was shocked at how much I was able to resist Edward. I was doing really well.

I started to sing with the song that was playing on the radio, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

After the song was over, every clapped. _Bella,_ I heard someone calling my name. I was scared. _Bella,_ I was called again.

I walked outside and saw….

**Review or you will never know who called her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(NPOV)**

_After the song was over, every clapped. __**Bella**__, I heard someone calling my name. I was scared. __**Bella**__, I was called again._

_I walked outside and saw…_

Victoria smiled at me when I walked out of the cafeteria. "Shit!" I yelled and ran back into the cafeteria. Alice looked over at me. I ran to her and say. "Guys, I know this is a little to early, but um, Victoria is outside." I said. The Cullens jumped up and ran outside.

"Now why can't you just give Bella over? Why do I have to fight?" Victoria asked.

"Bella's dead." Edward said.

"No, she's right behind you." Victoria said. I saw all of the Cullens freeze. Edward slowly turned around. I sighed and hung my head. He was not supposed to know yet.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I sighed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" he asked. I could tell he was hurt.

"Because I wanted to see if you really loved me and that I wasn't just another girl for you." I said.

"But that wasn't a fair test." Edward said.

"Why not?" I said getting irritated. I saw Victoria looking a little confused.

"Because I have always been drawn to you so even if I didn't know it was you, you still smell the same and I was drawn to you." he said. I though about that for a moment.

"Oh." I said.

"Oh screw this!" Victoria said and grabbed me and ran off. The Cullens were chasing her, but she jumped into a car and drove off.

Now I was scared. I had completely forgotten about Victoria. "Were are you taking me?" I asked.

"Oh, to the Volturi of course, you see, after you're boyfriend Edward killed James and Laurent left, I joined the Volturi and they told me to watch you to see if you got changed like Alice promised, but since you haven't I'm taking you there so they can pass judgment on you." she said as she drove my to a privet jet.

I was beyond scared. What if they chose to kill me? I was really wishing the Jacob had killed me.

**(EPOV)**

She lied to me and as soon as I got her back, Victoria takes her away. I don't know what to do. Alice is looking to see if anything comes up.

"Edward!" she called. I ran to her room and she showed me her vision.

"_Bella! How wonderful to see you!" Aro said. he smiled and then saw that Bella was still human. "Edward hasn't changed you yet I see. What a shame. Well, I am curious to see what powers you have when you become a vampire. One moment please." he said._

_He began talking with Marcus and Caius. After a few minutes, Aro walked back over to Bella and Victoria._

"_Bella, what would you say if my brothers and I changed you?" Aro asked._

"_WHAT?" Bella and Victoria said at the same time._

"_You are going to change her. I joined the Volturi to get my revenge and here you are just giving her what she wants? That's bull shit! I 'm going to kill the little bitch myself!" Victoria said and bit Bella intending to drink her dry, but the Volturi guards were all over her. She was soon destroyed and Bella lay on the grown in pain and just beginning her transformation._

I looked at Alice. My poor sweet Bella could be in pain at this very moment! I looked at the rest of my family who had come in and said in a frantic voice, "We have to go see the Volturi! I have to see Bella."

Carlisle nodded and all of us went to our rooms to pack. Alice called the airport and bought seven tickets to Italy. I wasn't going to let anything happen to my Bella I thought as we boarded the plane.

It took seven hours to get to Italy and the wait was killing me. Bella had been kidnapped over four days ago. By now she could already be a vampire. I was gripping my seat and trying to calm down while Alice was looking into the future. she would tell me a few things, but nothing seemed to calm me down. I was so frantic right now.

"Welcome to Florence, Italy." The pilot said. I jumped out of my seat and ran off the plane at human speed, but at the moment I wanted to go so much fasted. I'm coming Bella! I thought as my family and I sped of to see the Volturi.

(**BPOV)**

Three days of pain seem like an eternity. Victoria had been so caught up in revenge that she didn't even think about the consequences. I was now a vampire and had many powers. One was I control the elements. I used that a lot on Jane. Over the past day, Jane and I have become like sisters. I know that sounds odd, but like Rosalie, she was just jealous of the fact that I was a human and I knew their secret. Now that I was a vampire, she had no problems with me.

"Bella!" Aro called me from the living room.

"What?" I yelled back in an annoyed voice. Aro had been calling me all day to see what powers I had. So far I had telekinesis and I could teleport. I was really strong and the fastest vampire alive…or dead...or what ever we were.

"You have visitors!" he answered. Who could it be? I had only been a vampire for two and a half days.

I sighed and walked down the stairs in my light blue cotton dress with wide hanging sleeves and double lacing. It was a tight fit and had double lacing down the front and back, and trumpet sleeves. (**Picture link on profile)**

Aro and the others loved to make me look like a queen. As I walked down the stairs with my dress dragging, I looked at Aro and saw the seven people I had completely forgotten about behind him...the Cullens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.

-luvtwilight


End file.
